


【onkm野神】夏天，短裤和ASMR

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Kudos: 5





	【onkm野神】夏天，短裤和ASMR

“小野君，小野君！”  
早上刚一睁眼，小野就看到某前辈在自己面前兴高采烈。  
“嗯？怎么了？”小野半撑起身子，揉了揉眼睛。  
“今天的天气终于可以穿短裤了。”说完，神谷扯了扯宽松的裤腿。  
遮住了膝盖的长度让一双小腿显得更加纤细，早晨的阳光还在边缘蒙上了一层金黄色的光晕，小野看得不禁有点呆了。  
“啊......那真是太好了......”  
嘴里有些含糊其辞，小野被神谷不满地抓了两把头发。早上时间不算充裕，神谷一边嘟囔着：“可是马上就要梅雨季了，穿短裤的话会弄得小腿上都是水，唔......”一边走去厕所刷牙。  
小野则坐在床上，脑海里映着神谷收缩舒张交替的小腿肌肉，默默掀开被子，看了看自己被晨光眷顾的生理反应，轻轻“啧”了一声。  
夏天......才刚来呢......

最近一段时间神谷和小野没有什么共事的工作，一天下来说不定只能在晚餐的餐桌上说上两句话，其余时间便各干各的。  
小野目前对健身抱有强烈的热情，晚饭后休息一会便出门去健身房，推着疲惫的身子再回来的时候也已经差不多要睡了，两人的交流也变少了。  
雨这两天接连不断地下了起来，街道上总是积着些水，空气里也是闷热的，蒸出了些紫阳花的气味。走出录音室，小野望了望阴阴沉沉的天空，打开了用惯的伞，敲打在耳边的是急促的雨点声。  
“雨这么大，今天不能去健身了......”  
一边这样想着，一边把装着台本的包往怀里收了收，沉着一张和天空一样阴的脸便往家走。  
当晚，神谷推开家门的时候，察觉到家里的气氛有些不太对。  
“怎么了？”  
神谷把钥匙和包扔在了玄关，去厨房找水喝的路上顺便关心了一下坐在沙发上看台本的小野。  
“没什么......”小野抬眼扫过神谷裸露在外的小腿，随即又低头在台本上写了几个字的批注。  
“今天你难得没去健身啊。”  
神谷端着水坐到小野身边。  
“因为今天雨下很大，过去健身房比较麻烦......不过比起这个，神谷桑，你想检察一下我健身的效果吗？”小野突然放下手里的台本，转过身来就想给神谷一个吻。  
神谷仿佛有所预料般轻轻推开了小野。  
“今天下雨，我小腿上溅了一堆水，等我先去洗个澡。”  
“一起吧。”  
神谷站起身俯视着小野饱含情欲的眼神。

“嗯......”  
对于两个成年男性来说不大的浴缸里，神谷的两条腿被架在了肩膀上，小野在用手勾勒出它好看的线条。  
滑溜溜的沐浴液从脚踝抹到大腿根，再回到脚心搓揉。神谷的双手抓在浴缸边上，保持着平衡，谁知小野突然俯下身，咬住了唇的下一刻便将舌头伸进了神谷的牙关。  
冰冷光滑的瓷砖，窒息般的接吻，神谷胸口剧烈起伏着，双手从浴缸转移到了小野肌肉隆起的手臂上。  
冲掉水，小野松开了神谷的小腿，双手顺着向上，攀上了敏感的侧腰。神谷几乎是瞬间就发出了娇嗔，只不过被过深的吻堵在了喉咙深处，手指又在紧实的肌肉上抓了两把。  
小野察觉到了神谷的反应，松开了嘴上的控制，双手故意在神谷的腰窝捏了一下，神谷方才还没来得及合上的嘴里就泄出了呻吟。  
因为脱力而慌乱扒在小野后背的双手划过水面，水滴落下的声音和神谷的呻吟被浴室良好的收音效果混在一起，被放大在两人耳畔。  
神谷的脸瞬间又红了几分，小野见状把他抱进怀里，让对方坐在自己腿上。  
神谷两条长腿无奈只能缠在对方的腰上，殊不知这样的姿势瞬间拉近了两人的距离，小野顺势把下巴抵在了神谷的肩膀。  
“神谷桑.......”  
感受到胡茬在肩膀上有点点扎人，低哑的气音直直钻进了神谷的耳里，惹得神谷全身一颤，附着一层薄薄水雾的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着。  
“不要......不要这样在我耳边说话，鸡皮疙瘩都......都起来了......”  
“神谷桑......”小野仿佛没听见似的又唤了一声，已经勃起的下体紧紧贴上了神谷的。  
神谷在小野肩上咬了一口算做惩罚，随后正了正身体，不甘示弱地坏笑一下，凑到小野耳边：“小野君听得见吗？上面我会自己来的，所以下面就拜托你了。”  
小野没有想到神谷会来这么一出，最后的尾音让他愣了好一会，而此时的神谷已经将双手放到了胸前，手指玩弄起了乳首。  
眼前的景象叫小野十分血脉喷张，略过了扩张，大小可观的物什便送进了仅仅是被水湿润过的后穴。  
突如其来的进入直接让神谷惊叫出声，后穴传来的异物感逼出了些眼泪。内壁的软肉搅动着把小野的东西往外推，小野坚持着插入的状态，头埋进神谷的颈窝，把他抱了起来。神谷清晰地感受到那根东西借着这个姿势又往里送了一点。  
“混蛋......”  
神谷的拳头落在了小野的肩胛骨，小野把乱动的人放在了洗手台上，确定对方坐稳了之后便开始一进一出，纵享交合之乐。  
虽然浴室雾气很大，但是洗手台的镜子上还是朦胧地映着细长的小腿缠绕在结实有肉的后腰的画面，以暧昧的节奏前后律动。  
神谷故意把头低下来不去看面前的镜子，小野隐忍的喘息声就落在鼓膜上，让人欲罢不能。  
那晚，两人不知为何兴奋至极，来来回回折腾了好几次才算结束。  
不过没有关系，夏天还很长。

（而且还发现了新的敏感点呢


End file.
